7H3 833 KN1GH7
by TheFlyingBlueQuill
Summary: Currently, a tournament is being held at the castle to find new Knights to fight for the Prince and Princess. Mituna goes off on a journey in hopes of becoming a Knight of the Underwater Table. Along the way, he meets new friends, as well as some unsightly enemies. Who knows what could go wrong on the little Defender of the Bumblebee's adventure? [Mituna/Latula]


**Author's Note: Hello, so this is the first fanfiction I've written in years. I figured I'd try my hand at writing an AU fanfiction for Homestuck based on the Alpha Trolls. Character quirks are as close to how they type/speak as I could make possible. (While trying to keep proper punctuation for quotations and whatnot.) So I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Bee Knight On A Journey**

The quiet buzzing of happy bumblebees could be heard outside the small hut that belonged to a certain Gemini troll. The yellow-and-black clad, dandelion haired, boy moved about in his Recuperacoon as the buzzing grew louder outside of his window. The Troll stirred in his sleep as the buzzing continued to grow and grow, like an alarm clock that wouldn't stop going off.

The young Troll moved from the Recuperacoon, rolling his shoulders and stretching a bit as he did. Upon getting out of his sleeping arrangements, he lazily removed the leftover slime from the Recuperacoon off of his sleeping clothes.

"**G00D M0RN1NG 8UZZY FR13ND5**," Mituna responded to the bees moving about outside.

The bees outside responded with louder, happy, buzzing as the Troll moved about his home. They were far different from any other bee you'd find across the land. They were quite tame, in fact they were very friendly, and worked as a great alarm clock. (Well for Mituna at least.)

Mituna didn't live in a very large hut. In fact, it was _self made_, and very poorly at that. There were leaks in the ceiling, and the door swung in the wrong direction. The only thing that was "correct" in the home was his Recuperacoon and the hive he made for his bee friends. Though he wouldn't have it any other way, he was quite proud of his little home.

On most days, Mituna would dress himself, tend to his bees, and then look after Little Hoof, his miniature horse. Today, however, was not like every other day. He'd heard word about a tournament being held in a week's time within the castle's walls. The tournament would allow the reigning Prince and Princess to hand pick their own Knights to defend the realm.

Mituna had seen many of the veteran Knights ride through the area once or twice. Most of the time, they only rode through his small section of the outskirts to ride through the Rust Forest, of course they didn't do this often. There were good reasons for them to take as few trips as possible into the depths of the forest. It was rumored that dark beings that had been banished from the Kingdom lurked there, most of them, if not all, were evil and _powerful_.

Even Mituna dared not venture there. His bees had warned him about the dark whispers that came on the winds.

Mituna dressed himself, while eating a small breakfast, which consisted of bread with a bit of his bee friend's honey and Lusus milk, and then moved to find his small traveling pack. He wanted to start his journey to the castle as quickly as possible. Even if that meant he could have a possible stomachache later from shoveling food into his mouth.

However, the red-and-blue eyed Troll could care less at the moment. He looked over the contents of his traveling bag that had been sitting on a chair. It was was pretty much filled with food & water supplies, clothing, and a small wooden sword.

Mituna wasn't as wealthy as some of his neighbors. Any crops he tried to grow would die within a few days, so he couldn't sell any vegetables. He tried to sell the honey that his bee friends made, but he couldn't make that much off of it. Maybe a few coins here and there, but not enough to buy him a nice steel sword.

So he'd made his own wooden one. It wasn't nice like a real Knight's, but it was _his_. It had a simple, toy-like, design, and the hilt had a hastily painted bee on it. He called it the Bee Knight's Sword, for he _was_the Bee Knight! Protector of the Bees!

"**GUNN4 G0 83C0M3 4 KN1GH7 GUNN4 PR073C7 7H3 K1NGD0M YE57H,**"Mituna told himself, smiling the entire time as he moved outside of his home.

He moved around the side to visit the beehive. He gave it a gentle pat as his bees buzzed around him.

"**Y0U PR07EC7 H0M3 N0W 0K4Y 8UZZY FR13ND5,**" He said to them, "**Y0U M4K3 SUR3 N0 0N3 C0M3 1N51D3 0K4Y?**"

The bees buzzed a bit louder, moving in formation to create what looked like a sword. After taking up the shape they then surrounded Mituna again, buzzing around him as if they were saying goodbye.

The Troll nodded to the buzzing bees as he headed towards the small self-made stable around the other side of the house.

"**833H1V3 H3H3 G37 17 833H1V3 83H4V3 H3H3,**" Mituna laughed to himself as he moved closer towards Little Hoof's stable.

The miniature horse, or "hoof beast" rather, greeted the Troll with a whinny.

"**H3LL0 L177L3 H00F,**" Mituna replied, patting the horse lightly on the head, "**D0 Y0U W4N7 70 G0 0N 4N 4DV3N7U3 0R 574Y W17H 833 FR13ND57H?"**

Little Hoof shook his head in response. The horse didn't get as much time to walk around as he would have liked, since Mituna had a fear of Little Hoof getting lost easily. (Even though the creature knew very well where Mituna's hut was.)

"**0K4Y 7H3N W3LL G0 70G37H3R,**" the Troll said with a smile as he gave the horse another gentle pat on the neck.

Normally, one would not ride a miniature horse, however, Mituna's connection to the beast was much different. He found Little Hoof tied to a post in a nearby pasture. A note was left saying that the creature was too small to be able to sell for seasoned riders, so the owner could not keep the beast…so Mituna adopted him the abandoned creature.

Since that time, Mituna had found that there was nothing wrong with Little Hoof, and that he could ride the horse just fine. He wondered why height had to matter with being able to ride a nice horse like Little Hoof.

He even made a small saddle for the horse, even though it wasn't in "perfect" condition. Half of the saddle was fixed with a lot of stitch-work and torn fabrics took the place of missing leather. (In other words, the saddle was covered in stitch marks and multi-colored threads.)

"**W3R3 G0NN0NN4 83C0M3 KN1GH757H,**" Mituna babbled as he secured the saddle, "**0R 47 L3457 1 W1LL 4ND Y0ULL 83 MY 5733D H3H3.**"

After he'd made sure the saddle wouldn't fall off Little Hoof's back, he slipped his arms into the loops of his traveling pack. He then adjusted it on his back while he gathered up Little Hoof's reins and gently put them over the horse's head.

"**1M 50RRY,**" He said when he'd almost poked Little Hoof's nose a little too hard by accident.

Once he'd gotten the reins over Little Hoof's head, and Little Hoof had taken the bit into his mouth, Mituna moved to mount his steed.

Mituna took his time climbing on, making sure not to harm Little Hoof. When he'd found himself in the saddle, he wiggled a couple of times to test it, making double-sure that it was secured and he wouldn't fall off during their ride.

He took the reigns into his gloved hands as he adjusted his traveling pack one last time. He gently nudged the heel of his foot into Little Hoof's side to get him to start walking and the horse obeyed.

After several paces, the Troll gave his homestead a last look as they traveled up the road. Half of him hoped he wouldn't have to be back in a while, while another half inside of him worried about his bee friends becoming lonely.

"**G00D8Y3 8UZZY FR13ND5,**" He called to them before he gave Little Hoof another nudge of his heel to get him to start up a trot as they headed towards the small figure upon the horizon that was the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kingdom was busy with bustling servants preparing the Kingdom for the tournament. Nobles and other middle and higher class Trolls gathered from miles around to watch the festivities. Most of them stayed in their sleeping quarters, whereas the Prince and Princess were traveling around making sure everything was in order.

"**no no you idiots that doesnt go there, it goes ovwer there, do i havwe to do evwerything myself?**" Groaned the Prince as he watched two servants setting up the flag poles.

His "sister" shook her head as she dragged him away by the sleeve.

"**Cronus do you have anyfin better to do than pester the servants they're just doing their jobs**," She said in an annoyed tone.

"**Meenah do you really need to use the fish puns im just trying to tell them howv to do the jobs they wvere givwen theyre doing it wvrong,**" Cronus replied with a slight scowl on his face.

Meenah ushered Cronus further from the servants, who tried to ignore the words of the Prince. Unlike her brother, Meenah didn't look down upon those who worked in the palace, or their subjects. Just because they ruled over them didn't mean that they could step all over their people like ants…or could they?

There were some moments when Meenah wished she ruled the land herself with an iron fist (and without Cronus), _like an Empress_, but she quickly pushed away those thoughts every time.

She would not become that sort of person, her subjects didn't deserve it, and that meant she wouldn't allow her brother to do treat them that way either.

"**forget about that for a minute okay we have a lunch to get to remember the one that we were going to discuss the festivities for the opening ceremony at,**" She added with a frown, "**one that we're now LAT-E FOR?**"

Cronus just sighed and waved his hand at Meenah as she continued to push him towards the palace doors.

He wouldn't argue with her now, there was no reason to boil her water any more when she was already getting frustrated with him. She was the last person he really wanted to anger this week. Especially when they had "royal duties" to attend to.

"**yeah yeah,**" He mumbled as they disappeared into the palace.

He'd think about that later, for now he had "Princely" things to attend to.

To Be Continued.


End file.
